


Blade同人－剑始：圣枪之穿

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma





	Blade同人－剑始：圣枪之穿

剑崎注意到自己能感应到始的时候，自己的身体已经不对劲了。  
他拖着沉痛的身体，感受体内的翻腾。  
需要找到始，始有危险！这是剑崎第一反应。在路上的他没有想到给虎太郎或者橘他们打电话，强撑着身子快速跨上机车开向始所在的地方。  
虽然他因为身体情况导致刹车不成功，但即使被甩到了地上依旧坚持起身行走。  
他和始初次感情有所改变的地方就是那废弃的林中小屋，而似乎和那个地方有着不解之缘，后来好几次都在这里相遇。  
而此时始坐在席子上，右臂的伤口不断流出绿色的血液。  
“始…”剑崎喘着粗气，却丝毫不怠慢的跨入屋中，“你没事吧？！”  
“剑崎…”对于剑崎总是先担心自己，始感觉又别扭又感动。但是他还是咬着牙忍痛装淡定，“我没事，还好。”  
可是当始看到走来的剑崎脸色苍白满头是汗，而且衣服上沾着泥土，淤青也展现在额头和手臂上时，始不由得咬紧后牙控制要激动的生意吗。“剑崎，你怎么了？”不过始不太明白这份心里的感觉名叫担心。  
“先不用管我。你受伤了吧？让我看一下，你遇到什么了吗？”剑崎似乎并没有在意身上的余痛，他似乎早已忘记刚才路上几度晕眩的感觉，三步并作两步的走到了始身边单膝跪下。  
在剑崎的手想要碰触始的时候，始还有犹豫着。可这次他不再甩开对方的接触，而是小心移开捂在伤口上的手。  
“刚才Joker又觉醒了，”始很小心地开口，他看到剑崎一瞬间紧张起来的表情，不明白何时开始自己那么在意眼前这个老好人会不会过度担心自己。于是始很快安慰道，“但是我压制住了，因为剑崎说相信我的关系。”他露出来有些害羞的笑容，他还不习惯对着栗原家意外的人微笑。“这只是当时脚步不稳事在山坡跌倒了，被树枝弄破的。”  
“是吗…压制住了吗，”就像在考虑自己的事情一样，剑崎代替始长舒一口气，“不过你没事真是太好了。”  
“谢谢，”始发觉，自己能够那么轻松愉快的和剑崎道谢，竟然已经变的那么自然。  
但是很快两个人意识到着难得融洽温馨的气氛，想到过去的经历和以后要走的路，现在突然如此才显得过于唐突，不禁尴尬。  
沉默了几分钟，剑崎双手撑着腿站起身，“即使跌倒了，还是包扎一下比较好。”  
因为他发觉始在受伤后无处可去的时会来这里，所以作为避难的地方，剑崎擅自在这里准备了简单的急救箱。看着剑崎拿出来的医药药水和绷带，始目光因为不知道如何应对那份温柔和细腻而游离不定，最后依旧陷入沉默。  
体内疼痛刚消退不久，似乎找到始以后就会停止。虽然认同让精神疲累，但剑崎不再去在乎自己，他一心一意的为始包扎手臂。  
“痛的话就和我说，”剑崎低着头一遍手头工作一边如此说道，始只能含糊应了一声。  
太过于温柔，就好似太阳一样炙热，感觉那双包扎伤口的手要贯穿肌肤和血液一半。始内心为此而复杂翻腾。  
但是始不知道这份从所未有的复杂的心情给了自己思想造成很大冲击。或许也只是自己体内Joker的力量在作祟，胸口的闷压感让剑崎体会到不适疼痛的一种不适感。  
“呃嗯…”剑崎因为难受的呼吸而双手一震。他缠绕绷带的双手顿时系的过于紧，让始表情瞬间扭曲，发出了细微呻吟。  
“…剑崎？”  
“对不起！”剑崎拿着绷带的双手停下，担心的道歉，早就掩饰掉自己难受的神情。而始似乎猜出来了一半，只是抿上嘴摇摇头。  
剑崎在低下头的时候依旧为刚才突然而来的心情感到困惑，他发现自己无法放开眼前的人，他觉得自己不能看着那个人孤单忍受的身影只是不理，也不想看他因为世界的毁灭而痛苦不堪。但当他看到因为自己系紧关系而挤出来的绿色血液时，顿时有点慌了手脚。本来始看出来后想说不要在意，却没想到因为双手没空，剑崎竟然凑过去用嘴拭去了血液。  
“额…！”始对于这样的接触顿时愣住，心脏咚的一下重重敲击胸膛。  
“…哎？”胸口一个敲打让剑崎大脑一下子空白。  
两个人四目相对，愣在一起。千万个疑问和想要辩解的话挂在嘴边，但是两个人谁都说不出来完整句子。  
剑崎因为两次冲击而感觉身体内部都在颤抖，但是这不是疼痛，反而是压不住的急躁和不明萌发的感情，“啊…”  
“喂，剑崎！你刚才在做什么！”始现反应过来打断了剑崎的思绪，甩开绷带，抓住剑崎的双肩认真急切的凝视，“你竟然…那样很危险！”  
“抱歉…”  
“呃…”要说生气始的确生气，但是既然都送进嘴里肚子里，始此时除了混乱想不到办法。“你个人…！”  
“别担心，”剑崎安慰到，露出一日既往温暖让人安心的笑容。“我很好，你知道…我身体也不是普通人那么脆弱了。”虽然很介意，但他还是忍不住开口说到。其实那分安心的笑容总是能刺痛始，反而让他更不爽。“你看，血又流出来了，”剑崎很快转移话题，但是语气安抚性的带上了无奈的笑意。他轻柔的拿掉肩膀上施力的双手，怕始疼痛所以很小心的拉起了对方纤细的胳膊。  
面对继续处理伤口剑崎，这让始无言以对。但是剑崎知道，自己身体将会走向何种状态，那么…对方的血液对自己来讲，其实早已无所谓，只要他不在流血不再失去人性。  
接着剑崎强行讨论起来Joker的情况，始也只能认真的面对这个严肃的问题，但他知道那时候剑崎一定能感觉到他，一定会来找他。  
没办法，那是一个老好人吗。  
但是他不知道剑崎讨论话题时，内心又再想什么…剑崎想到即使自己身体有了可怕的变化，身体也因此削弱，但这样一来自己是不是也能感觉到别的感受带来的冲击呢？  
也不知道是不是错觉，说不定刚才的感觉，只是自己内心的冲击也说不定。剑崎如此在内心感慨...


End file.
